Super Smash Bros Blitz: Love and Secrets
by Blackace70
Summary: Ven a new smasher to the SSB world. He's a shy and timid kid who keeps to himself and rarely opens up to anyone. What happens when hedgehog a princess and a certain Bounty Huntress gets involved especially when he has a dark past? OCxSamus SonicxPeach


Chapter 1: Enter: Vanitas the Neko

"Ahh man that was a great run" Sonic breathed as he stretched hard enjoying the sounds of his bones popping "Still I never expected the mansion to be so big. Heh then again there's a lot I still don't know about this place."

Sonic decided to walk back to mansion taking in its beauty. It had been a month since the battle with Tabuu; Master Hand and Crazy Hand have both decided to start the tournament surprising everyone mainly because they were worried about Master Hand being so active given what had happened to him. Even though that it going to start up again everyone was given a month long break so that everyone could rest; tomorrow was the day that everything would begin. Just as he was about head inside he saw a certain someone sitting on the bench in the backyard

"Hey Peach" He called running toward the backyard

The said princess who was previously staring at the peaceful lake looked in confusion at who was calling her then smiled warmly at the hedgehog; she patted a spot on the bench signaling him to sit with her, taking the hint he gave a mock bow before sitting next to her.

She giggled softly at the gesture before speaking "How was your run Sonic?"

"Pretty good I manage to get a good view of the mansion and the sights." Sonic breathed looking at the lake as well "So what about you, you were here the whole time."

She sighed in exasperation and slight irritation "Yeah I figured I enjoyed the peace and quiet now before it gets drowned out by either cheers from the stadium or the sounds of explosions from training and or sparring."

"A little far from you're use to I suspect?"

"Don't get me wrong I was kinda expected this when I was asked to join SSB."

"Yeah you see that right there got me thinking." Sonic stated as he got up and walked to lake picking up a stone pebble

"What do you mean by that?"

Sonic bounced the pebble in his palm before skipping it in the lake "How is it that a princess like you joined a fighting tournament like this where from what I hear from Mario and the others you take this as a chance to beat Bowser's face in. Yet when you're back home and you get kidnapped by him you act so helpless."

Peach grinned as she took a rock Sonic was about to throw and skipped it herself "I don't know maybe to make the boys feel good and mighty. I mean… everyone expects me to be this damsel in distress from time to time; I guess me joining this gave me a chance to prove them wrong."

"Maybe but it still couldn't hurt to slap Bowser around every once in a while back home." Sonic smirked

Peach shrugged as she stretched her arms from stiffness. At that moment another woman was walking up to them; a brunette haired princess with a lavender dress and elf ears: Zelda. She waved her arm as she saw both of the smashers

"Sonic finally there you are." Zelda called out rushing to him

"Uh hi um Princess Zelda was it?" Sonic greeted a little hesitantly; he was still getting used to knowing everyone names being that the fact that he was the last to arrive to the Smash World.

"Right nice to meet you" Zelda stated giving a polite curtsey bow before snapping her fingers in remembrance "So sorry for interrupting your conversation but Master Hand wants to see you Sonic."

The said hedgehog wide eyed and pointed to himself "M-me why?"

"I don't know he didn't say"

Sonic grimaced at the response; in truth he was a bit intimidated by Master Hand. Granted he never saw him face to face but he's heard stories about and his brother: Crazy Hand; some of which makes stories of even the greatest heroes look pathetic. The fact that he never met and he wants to see him now the day before the tournament immediately made him fear the worst. Peach sensing his tension put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't I'm sure it's nothing bad. He probably just wants to greet you properly since he never got a chance to before during his recovering." She reassured

"Uh yeah you're probably right. See you girls later." Sonic stated worriedness still present in his voice. The girls waved him goodbye as he zoomed out of there; once he was out of earshot which really didn't take a second Zelda turned to Peach

"So how was your morning?" She asked sitting on the bench

"Quiet and peaceful" Peach replied bluntly "I'm not gonna lie when I say I'm going to miss it."

"The serenity"

"Yes do you know how 'active' they get when the tournament begins? It's crazy." Peach sighed

"Everyone has their wild side and those boys are no different; which is more than I can say for you." Zelda pointed out

Peach stared at her friend with a dumbfounded look on her face "Excuse me?"

"Peach everyone knows that you are the most timid person in the mansion. You're Miss Goody Two-Shoes" Zelda explained smugly

"No I'm not" Peach shouted defensively "I can have a wild side too if I wanted to."

"Talks cheap Peachy, prove it to me first." Zelda started "Before SSB finishes do something that can surprise everyone. If you can't you'll have to yell to everyone; I'm a lame princess that has no life."

"And when I prove you wrong you have to scream; I'm a nosy princess that has nothing better to do with my life."

"Deal"

And with that they shook hands to signify that the bet has been made. They walked back to the mansion each smiling thinking how great it would be to see the other humiliate herself when the bet was over.

-X-

Back with Sonic he was standing in front a big door that had the Smash logo on it; he gave a deep breath before entering. When he was in and the door closed his eyes dilated: everywhere he looked it was pitch black; the only light color he could see was from his gloves. He walked in further not feeling like he was actually going anywhere until he came up to a calmly floating right hand and a twitching left hand.

"Sonic the hedgehog" the right hand spoke

"Y-yes" Sonic answered hesitantly

"Do not be afraid you are not in trouble." The hand assured causing the anthromorphic animal to calm down "The reason I called you is because we need-"

"WE NEED YOU TO KICK SOME LITTLE KID'S ASS FOR US!" The left hand exclaimed loudly

"What?"

"Craazy" Master strained his name to show his irritation

"What it's true" the left hand said defensively "We're sending Sonic to beat up some kid."

Master Hand saw the look on Sonic's face of worried and confusion of what Crazy Hand telling him and knew that he should stop this; now he really didn't want to hurt his brother regardless of how mental he was but he also didn't want Sonic the wrong idea of what his brother was trying to explain so he figured he should quiet down his brother in a nice safe way. He grabbed his brother's pinky gently and sent a nice 1,000,000 volts of electricity throughout his body…er hand. Crazy immediately started twitching insanely than it normally was; now if you know Crazy you wouldn't be sure if he was twitching like that because he found this extremely painful or extremely arousing.

Sonic was watching this scene and while he shocked at the whole thing inside he was rolling around laughing; if this is how they act everyday then 1) He had nothing to worry about and 2) This was going a hilarious time.

"Um is there something you want from me?" he asked politely

Master Hand stopped what he was doing and faced Sonic fixing his composure "Now as I was saying was the reason we called you was because as you know tomorrow Super Smash Bros will begin. And normally being that the case I would never think to add someone at the last minute; but there was a particular person a kid to be exact that sparked my interest."

"And who would that be?" Sonic inquired

With a thunderous snap of his fingers Master Hand summoned multiple spheres around the entire room; each showing a different world and or scenery. One of them floated down to Sonic who went wide eyed to reveal a young boy who seems to be around the age of 11. The kid wore a sapphire blue short-sleeve shirt with a black-fire graffiti style that looked like it was rising up from the bottom of the shirt, black pants, black fingertip-less strap on gloves, and sapphire blue sneakers that was white at the bottom it had two white straps in the middle of it and on top of the white rim at the base of the sneaker was a gray line that had started half way on each side and met at the back.

(A/N: Think of Sonic's shoe from Riders)

He had pure black hair with midnight-blue colored highlights on two of his front bangs and azure blue color eyes. But what really surprised Sonic were the boy's 'additional' settings; he had dark blue fox ears and white tipped tail as well as crimson red rectangle shape wings (A/N: Kinda like Falzar from Megaman Battle Network)

"Sonic meet Ven; he is going to be our newest smasher." Master Hand introduced

Sonic cured of his surprised stupor stared at the sphere with a confused expression "This is him because to be honest he doesn't look like much despite the ears and stuff." He stated pointing at the glass

"Don't let his appearance fool you I've seen his moves and quite frankly I'm impressed that this kid actually knows far more than his fair share for a kid his age." MH assured

Sonic sported an even more confused look "If that's so, then why do you want me to fight him it's obvious he passed your evaluation with flying colors."

"Ah well that is not the main reason I called you here."

"What do you mean?" Sonic inquired

"Here's the reason why."

-X-

Somewhere in Japan in a lush green park our fox boy Ven was lying on the grass staring at the sky totally care free; his tail swaying around in a random pattern until something hit it. Ven's ears perked up in surprise wondering what it was when he sat up. He wrapped his tail around it to see that it was a soccer ball.

"Where did-"

"Hey Ven!" A voice called out

Ven looked in the direction where the voice and saw a handful of kids and teens running towards him immediately he tensed up a little. As the kids circled around him feeling his tail or touching his wings one of the boys walked up to him smiling warmly at him.

"Hey Ven sorry for kicking the ball towards you; I kinda overpowered it." The boy apologized sheepishly "Can we have it back?"

"Uh sure Dan" Ven took the ball from his tail and tossed towards Dan who caught it. He looked at it before looking at Ven

"Hey Ven you to play a match with us we could use an extra player?" Dan asked

Ven was surprised at the invitation "Uh well I don't know…"

"Aw please" the kids pleaded with puppy dogs. Ven just looked away from them to hide his sad face even though he wanted to accept their offer to play but there was a reason he couldn't. He grabbed one of the girls that was in his way with his tail and gently moved her to the side as he walked away and spread his wings. He looked back solemnly

"S-sorry maybe next time." He rejected politely before flying away

Kids were saddened by the rejection and walked away while the teens were still watching Ven fly away; they knew his reason why and it was because of that they weren't so happy with their parents along with every adult in town. They sighed in reluctant acceptance before they ran back to the kids.

Ven landed in front of his house and sighed in exasperation. But just as he was about to enter his house his ears perked up to sounds of faint moaning which was coming from his backyard; curious at the noise he jumped over his house to the backyard and looked around only to see something truly surprising. A blue hedgehog keeled over one of his garbage can and by the sickly sound that Ven kept hearing the anamorphic hedgehog looked like he was puking. He wasn't whether to help it or just leave it be hoping it would pass by; but in the end he harden his resolve and started walking slowly towards the animal.

Meanwhile Sonic who had his face deep into the trash can was oh so graciously throwing up his breakfast from earlier today. In his mind he was mentally cursing at Master Hand for suddenly transporting him without warning. As he finished puking for what seemed like an eternity his quills started twitching and he jerked his head up and saw a shocked and intimidated looking Ven. Before he could say anything he got blasted squared in his chest sending him flying into a wall of fence. His visions started getting blurry as he saw something running up to him.

-X-

"Hey are you okay wake up!" Ven pleaded worriedly as he was nudging the still unconscious hedgehog

It had been almost an hour since Ven knocked out Sonic accidently; he didn't really mean to do that it was sort of a reflex to him whenever he felt intimidated granted he could've approached it another way but he has his reasons. After what felt like an eternity to Ven Sonic started to stir from his sleep he held his head in pain while muttering under his breath.

"Um are you okay?" Ven repeated in a low voice head hung low and poking his index finger against each other

"Yeah I'm fine" Sonic lied to tell you the truth he actually wasn't; that blast he received hurt like hell but he didn't want to worry the little boy "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog what's your name?"

"V-Vanitas but people usually call me 'Ven'" The neko introduced timidly "Um can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why were you in my backyard throwing up in my trashcan?" Ven questioned

Sonic closed his eyes and bore an irritated tick mark _'Because some overgrown hand decided to flick me into your world. LITERALLY'_

"Wow really?" Ven exclaimed

Sonic snapped his eyes opened in surprise "Um did you just read my mind?"

Ven wide eyed blushing embarrassingly "Sorry it's an accidental force of habit."

"That's okay but try not to do that in the future people might find that rude and an invasion of their privacy."

Ven nodded understanding what he was meaning "So uh…why are you here anyway?"

"Well seeing as I can't hide anything from you I'm going to be straight forward; we want you to participate in the Super Smash Brothers tournament."

Ven's ears perked up at the last part as he stared at Sonic incredulously "The Super Smash Bros me?"

"Of course you have heard of it right?"

"Of course I have who hasn't; the Smash Bros is an international tournament that broadcast around the world anyone who everyone has seen or heard of it." Ven exclaimed excitedly

'_Then how come I've just heard about it a month ago?_' Sonic thought Expression: -_-;

"You did?" Ven asked innocently

Sonic: Ven remember what I just told you -.-

Ven: Right, right sorry .

"But anyways yeah Master Hands has taken a liking to you and decided to add you at the last minute."

"But why me, I mean yeah I can fight and stuff but…I'm nowhere near as good as the other smashers." Ven stated dropping his bright face expression

"Well Master Hand doesn't think that, and if he's eager to invite you into a tournament where only the strongest can participate then he must see potential in you."

Ven lit up "Really?"

"Yeah so be hard on yourself when you haven't even tried yet."

"Thanks Sonic"

"No problem so Ven…" Sonic started "You want to join?"

Ven gave a huge grin "Yes I do, when can we leave?"

Sonic smirked as he lifted right arm opened palm facing up; rising from his hand was the SSB symbol spinning slowly. Ven just stared in awe as the symbol floated to the middle of the room and emitted a blinding light as it grew bigger.

"Right Now"

End of Chapter

**Hello people Blackace here with a first chapter for my new story. I've been writing fanfic for all my shows or games let's see how I do with the Smash Bros universe. Now I'm not expecting this to be a huge success but I am hoping to get some positive feedback so be to leave a review and tell me what you think. As always I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and as Mario would say:**

**See you next time ^.^**


End file.
